Mara Uchiha
"Mara Uchiha" (うちは マラ,Uchiha Mara) Date of Birth: September 24th Gender: Female Age(s): Part 1, 7. Part 2, 13. Part 3, 16. Height: Part 1, 112.0 cm. Part 2, 141.2 cm. Part3, 161.0 cm. Weight: Part 1, 21.9 kg Part 2, 36.3 kg. Part 3, 47.2 kg. Blood Type: O Rank: Part 1, Akademi Student. Part 2, Genin/Chunin. Part 3, N/A Nin. Loyalty: Konohagakure Elements: Fire and Lightening Known Jutsu: Chidori relase - Chidori: Thunderclap - Chidori Sword - Chidori Senbon - ChidoriCutter - fire relase - fire ball - running fire - eye genjutsuSharingan/Mangekyou - Summoning Technique eagle - Medical Justsu Mara Uchiha (うちは マラ, Uchiha Mara) Uchiha Mara is the daughter of Uchiha itachi And Hikura Marashi. She is The youngest Child and Uchiha Hisashi little sister. Background Okay so, I must tell a little of mara's mother Marashi Hikura before I tell background About Mara. When Sasuke kill itachi and sasuke left him, My OC Marashi Hikura mom Found him With no eyes ball, and marashi health him and give itachi new eyes. so itachi doenst have sharingan anymore~ and Marashi Fallin love with itachi and marry with him and have 2 children.. Hisashi and mara. I think it's make sence. so here about one of their Child, youngest Mara. Mara is Daughter of Itachi Uchiha and My OC.. Marashi Hikura, she had Big brother named Hisashi uchiha. Mara was always jealouse with her big bro because he can do anything well, more than her. but.. that feeling not broke her love to her big brother , Mara is a genius kid in academy... she's very popular with her katon. she have many secret admire, especialy.. Suto and din hyuga. but.. her happy moment ended after someone (assassin) want to kill her mother and her family. when mara home, she just saw her mom dead, and someone with sword behind her mom. then that unknown people come to her. mara just screaming because she's so afraid. Hisashi is stoped training at backyard hear that his little sister screaming, he running and rescue his little sis, Mara was nearly killed.. then... that unknown people stab hisashi from back, hisashi full with blood. mara just crying then running and running from that unknown people. she go away from her house.. she so afraid. then she accidentally met her father who was want going home after his mission, mara tell to itachi what the truth happen, then they hurry to see, but. too late. their house full with blood, Marashi gone.. at there just hisashi dead body.. several years later.. Mara was genin now. she just live with her father and uncle... (itachi and sasuke) she's team up with Suto (~xXGanesha-kunXx's OC) and Din hyuga (my OC 8D) and their sensei Imakura (:devimakura-ararukon:'s OC) then.. chunin exam come.. mara pass Chunin exam. and she running to tell her father that she pass. but, at home.. no body;s at home.. sasuke is on mission. but her dad.. mara found a paper that her dad will killed. mara's shoked.. she started to crying. then she want to search her father alone but then.. imakura-sensei stoped her. imakura was tell about this to hokage (naruto ) and naruto send many people to search it. but they can't found her father, mara crying at her room she just thinking She's alone now... and suddenly come.. someone with black robe and long hair, he has sharingan too, his name is Akihiro uchiha. Akihiro (*mod-a-holic's OC) offers mara to go with him and help her to find his father, and makes mara so powerful. mara agreed with that. she want to leave konoha, she nearly go but someone call her. "MARA..! DON'T GO" Naruna uzumaki, daughter of naruto uzumaki and kristina uchiha (*narusasu2009's OC) and Mara's childhood friend, Mara just go and ignore her.. no body's know that her go until her uncle (sasuke)home and Know that itachi gone, and mara was search for him alone. sasuke was hurry and search mara.. sasuke told to him self like this "I'm so stupid.., why I must accept that mission! mara, why you follow my step ? that's wrong.." but he can't find her. 3 years later... 2 anbu has managed to find a mara, but she's more stronger now, that 2 anbu is dead because of her She's now is missing nin and S rank Criminal with her new teacher akihiro. she's so cold now, no like 3 years in past. She so aggresive, Stronger, ect.. She's still really want to save her father and she just thinking about revenge to person who do that all at her past. For more information of her, Just Contact me on Deviantart : Http://zusmala-chan.deviantart.com/ Personality Mara is Emo Girl, genius, not too Friendly, Quiet and calm. She Hardworking Version, Competitive, Polite. Her Nature is Like Boy. Personality in battle At first fight, she really calm.. but if her enemy/fighting mate are become seriously or stronger, she started to use sharingan, or maybe mangekyou, and if she thinks it become intersting or the fighting mate is someone she hate, she will really serious, and want to kill fastly Appearance She Have Black Hair And White Skin, Her Eyes Colour is Black-Brown little bit. Part 2 [ around 3 - 4 years old] She wear black shirt and With Short hair Part 3 7 years old She wear blue soft shirt with long sleeves and dark pink shorts, and her hair long is stop at shoulder Part 4 13 years old She wear pink-cream Shirt and long blue pants, And She tie Her Hair at back Like Itachi, her hair long is stop at spine Part 5 16 years old She wear Brown light shirt with Gray Jacket and purple tie waist, and Brown light Shorts. and she always wear Her Paper seal at her hand, and always Bring her red Sword Behind her back. Abilities Mara is extremely had powerfull strength, Stong resistence and balance stability of her emotions. She is skilled with the sword and the double blades. And she very Skilled at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, But She not too Familiar with Taijutsu. her primary chakra nature is Fire. Kekkei Genkai : Sharingan as like other uchihas, Mara Have Sharingan but, like her Father... She have powerful Sharingan With Mangekyou. But.. Every She use Mangekyou, She become weak. That's why She just use mangekyou at certain time. She can use Ilussion Jutsu/Eye Genjutsu, or if she wants She can use she fobidden eye genjutsu that was created by her self, if someone look her eye, the one who see that will die in just a sec. Stats ****** Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Speed Stamina Handseal Strength Total: Guard 4.0 2.2 1.5 4.0 4.9 1.0 - 2.5 21.1 Part 3 6.3 4.2 7.0 5.4 6.0 2.5 1.0 5 37.4 Favorite Foods : Onigiri, Jelly, Pasta, pancakes, Watermelon Least Favorite Foods : Vegetables Hobby : Training, Walking, Drawings <-- not too much Dislike : Annoying People Reference Comming Soon Category:Original Character Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Original Character Category:Uchiha Clan